


Take My Hand

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lukanette, No Angst, Takes Place During Frozer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: This was something I had written after the Frozer trailer, but I only decided to post this here today🤗





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I had written after the Frozer trailer, but I only decided to post this here today🤗

* * *

 

 

“Are you scared, Mari?” Luka asked, giving her a concerned glance.

“No…I don’t think so.” Marinette replied, nervously playing with her gloves.

“You know, you’re pretty brave and amazing.” Luka smiled at her and Marinette blushed slightly.

“I know. Ladybug told me you told her.” Marinette couldn’t look him in the eye, so she focused on getting steady on her skates.

 

* * *

 

 

“You want help, Marinette?” Luka called out, already skating away, but stopping to offer her help.

“I think I got it, Luka!” Marinette waved him off, but almost lost her balance in the process.

She was almost steady, but as she started to go faster, she almost fell down.

_Almost._

A pair of strong arms gripped her sides and lifted her up.

“Really, Marinette. It’s okay to ask me for help if you need it.” Luka whispered and Marinette stood up, a bit wobbly, on her skates.

 

* * *

 

  
“I know. But I don’t know what’s going on today. I’ve usually been able to skate really good on other days, but…”Marinette blushed deeply.

“It’s me, huh?” Luka asked, scratching the back of his neck, "Tell you what, Mari. How about we make an amazing duo and just skate our hearts out?”

“That’d be….amazing.” Marinette grinned at Luka, and this time, it was Luka who turned red.

 

* * *

 

 

That day, on the ice rink, there was no other duo who could match Marinette and Luka in enthusiasm, happiness, and love as they skated together.

The best part was when Luka tried to dip Marinette, but Marinette dipped Luka instead and stole a kiss from his sweet lips.

 

 


End file.
